


You Never Had A Friend Like Me

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Fluff, I'm sorry this is just weird, M/M, Smut, Vampires, mentions of mpreg, past!BoKuro, side TeruSuga, vampire!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is visiting Versailles with Oikawa but he meets Kuroo, a strange vampire , and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Had A Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I was going somewhere. I guess I got lost on my way.

Iwaizumi still didn’t know how Oikawa had managed to convince him to go to France for their vacations – he didn’t even speak French and of course French people didn’t speak Japanese. Still, there they were, and he had to admit Paris was something. He had enjoyed the Louvres, more than Oikawa had, and had learned they could visit Versailles. And that was something he wanted to do, so for once he had been the one convincing Oikawa to come with him. However, he had to bribe him with the prospect of a “royal ball” at the palace in costumes at night.

He felt a bit ridiculous, but Oikawa was stunning – he really looked like a courtesan, his flirty nature going well with the moeurs of the time. And it didn’t take long for his friend to be surrounded by girls with white powdered wigs, leaving him alone. Slowly, he walked to the edge of the room, away from the dancing, sweating crowd.

“A drink?”

He grabbed the glass that had appeared before his eyes without thinking twice about it, put it to his lips, and suddenly realized glass didn’t float like that – he dropped it in surprise, turning around and almost bumping into the tall guy standing next to him.

“THE HELL?!”

The guy laughed – he was tall, lean and muscular, with dark spikey hair, golden eyes and a Cheshire cat’s smile. Okay, he was downright beautiful. A bit pale, maybe, but who knew with all those artificial lights? Oh and… He was obviously Asian.

“Usually people say thank you when they’re handed a drink”, the guy said in Japanese. “But now you may want to go to the bathroom to try to clean that”, he added, pointing to Iwaizumi’s ruined costume.

Iwaizumi grumbled – really? Why did he have to be this unlucky? Without really listening to the guy, he walked away briskly, hoping he would indeed find a bathroom – he realized he had somehow managed to lose himself when he entered a large gallery, empty and dark, where he couldn’t hear the music anymore. And the atmosphere was strange, dark and oppressing – he took a step back and bumped against something. Startled, he spun on his heels, and couldn’t help but let out a cry when he faced the guy once more. How come he hadn’t heard him follow him?!

The guy chuckled, there was a knocking sound somewhere in the gallery and Iwaizumi looked there – when he turned back, the guy had disappeared. This sent a chill down his spine. Maybe he shouldn’t have drink after all… Wait. He dropped the glass, so he hadn’t drink anything. Okay so either he was going mad, or Versailles was haunted. He didn’t know which option was the best.

“Are you afraid?” a voice whispered in his ear, and he shivered, looking around and trying to find the voice – but of course there was no one.

Slowly, he started to walk, coming to a sudden stop when he felt a cold breath on his nape. He turned around swiftly: the guy was there, grinning at him.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he screamed, both terrified and angry – never fuck with supernatural, his mother taught him that early. He started to step back, away from the guy, his eyes wide, cold beads of sweat running down his spine and down his face.  
“Come here, little lamb”, the guy called in a soothing, creepy voice, “you look so yummy…”

And suddenly there was no one in front of him. His heart was beating fast – maybe he had taken some hallucinatory drug? – and without thinking anymore about it, he started to run through the immense gallery. He tripped in the middle of it – on what? There was nothing on the ground, nothing but a smooth floor. He stopped, leaning against a table to catch his breath – never before he had been so afraid. He turned immediately when he heard the sound of footsteps, calm and even, coming to him: the guy was walking behind him, still grinning, his head slightly bent in a curious manner. Okay this was definitely creepy.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” he yelled, and his voice broke on the end.

A flash, and the guy was looming above him, smirking like a madman.

“Just a taste”, he murmured, his hands taking hold of Iwaizumi’s shoulders and turning him.

Those hands were deathly cold; he could feel it even through his clothes. His eyes widened when he realized he was staring at a mirror: his reflection was white in fear, his veins pulsing against his skin. The hands gripped on tighter on his shoulder – but the guy wasn’t reflecting in the mirror. He opened his mouth for a scream – his loud moan pierced the air when fangs dug in his flesh, drawing out his blood. There was the pain of the bite, but pleasure, a new pleasure he had never known was running through his veins with each gulp of the apparition holding him tightly.

There was now a hand holding his jaw gently, stone cold, and an arm, strong and hard, snaked around his waist. He could feel the body pressed against his, cold and sending shivers down his spine, and the lips against his neck, mouthing gently and sending waves of pleasure down his veins. His reason told him it was impossible, but he could feel it so well and his body just wanted to yield in, to surrender to the wondrous being behind him.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped as the creature kissed the mark on his neck, and he almost collapsed. He held on tightly to its arm, and then to his chest. His fingers gripped something as the creature violently pulled away – a vampire, he could tell. A vampire, with marvellous red eyes, pale skin, black silky hair and lips tainted in blood, staring at him.

“Give it back to me”, the vampire hissed, his hand clutching his chest.

He looked down: his fist was closed on a pendent. Slowly, he shook his head – why was he shaking his head?

“GIVE IT BACK”, he cried out, and his words should have echoed but they didn’t, as if he wasn’t really there. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Iwa-chan where are you?” Oikawa’s voice called, and never before Iwaizumi had felt so relieved to hear him.  
“Here”, he answered, and the vampire’s eyes widened.

When Oikawa entered the gallery, the vampire was nowhere to be seen and Iwaizumi was holding his hand to the bite in his neck, blood trickling down his clothes.

“Iwa-chan what happened to you?!”  
“Nothing”, he replied. “We should head back to the hotel.”

He put the pendent in his pocket and they walked out without incident. However, his hands were shaking when he found himself alone in the hotel’s bathroom, entirely naked with rivers of dry blood on his skin, his hand still tightly clasped around the pendent. Slowly, he put it around his neck: it was golden, a simple medallion with a portrait inside. The portrait of a young man with spikey black and white hair, and big, round, owlish eyes staring right into his soul. Why the hell was he putting a vampire’s obviously precious pendent around his neck?

He shook his head, showered and went back to the room he shared with Oikawa – they had been best friends for so long now, sharing a bed seemed like a natural thing to do. Oikawa went to the bathroom after him and Hajime collapsed on the bed, thinking again about this wild evening in Versailles. Nothing in it made sense, and he would have thought about it to be an hallucination if it wasn’t for the pendent against his chest and the bite mark on his neck. He took it again, an observed the portrait: it was very old, and European-styled. His rough fingers rubbed the gold, and he frowned when he felt an engraving.

He sat up, took Oikawa’s glasses on the nightstand and tried to decipher the engraving: _Eternal Love – 1562 - 1582_. He lowered his hand. Twenty years. Probably the young man’s age on the portrait. Just two years younger than him.

“Who are you?” he murmured to the portrait.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up, startled. Hiding the pendant under his t-shirt, he walked to the door – who the hell visited hotel rooms at 3 in the morning? He opened and gasped.

“Give me back the pendant”, the vampire hissed, and his oh so beautiful eyes were bloodshot.  
“Get away from me”, Iwaizumi said firmly, taking a step back.

The creature tried to step forward, winced and stepped back: it couldn’t go past the threshold. Strangely, Iwaizumi didn’t know if he felt safer this way.

“I will let you go unharmed”, he said. “Just give me the pendant.”  
“No way I’m trusting you”, Iwaizumi spat.  
“Iwa-chan, it’s not polite to let people wait outside like this!” Oikawa said suddenly, coming from the bathroom. “Come in, please”, he said to the vampire.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in fear as a smile crept on the vampire’s lips and suddenly, he found himself lifted up and, with a burst of glass as they stepped through the window, out in the cold night. He closed his eyes, sure he was going to die, and howled in pain when he was suddenly slammed against a wall.

“Give me the pendant”, the vampire growled.  
“Why is it so important?”  
“Just give it back!” The vampire stared into his eyes, and Iwaizumi saw despair at its finest as he whispered: “you can’t take him away from me, not a second time.”

He tried his best not to close his hand around the pendent under his clothes. There was a light in the vampire’s eyes, and suddenly he found himself flying, before he slammed hard against something – a car, given the honk. He barely heard the sound of folding metal, and the sound of broken bones: he was already drifting away.

 

He opened his eyes to a strange pulsing in his head, and found himself in the dark. Then, slowly, his eyes adapted to the low luminosity and he saw he was laying on a mattress, in a small room with a window. The shutters let no light come in, except for a thin ray of sun.

“You’re awake?” a voice asked, and he jumped.

The vampire was sitting against the wall, looking dejected – and why did Iwaizumi feel so sad and depressed?

“What do you want? What am I doing here?”  
“Listen to me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you upset me _so much_ I didn’t realize throwing you on a car could kill you, and… well you broke a lot of your bones, including your spine, so there was not much I could do.”

Iwaizumi frowned. He remembered the pain of hitting the car, the shards of glass in his skin and the unbearable pain in his back, but now… Everything seemed okay. He could feel his legs and move them, so why…?

“That’s why I gave you my blood”, the vampire said. “To save your life.”

Iwaizumi sat up and in a second, the vampire was sitting next to him. Strangely enough, he wasn’t afraid anymore. There was just this sadness he couldn’t shake off and that made absolutely no sense…

“Because I made a promise”, the vampire said, its cold, long and slim fingers catching his chin, “that I would never kill a human.” He huffed. “The problem is I drank your blood earlier, and the exchange created a bond.”  
“A bond?”  
“Nothing definitive, but we’re stuck together for the next two years. We are linked, now. If we go away from one another for more than a kilometre, or more than three days, you will die and I will feel it.”

It was strange, but it sounded so true Iwaizumi shivered. Well nothing made sense anyway.

“It also means we share our feelings and sensations”, the vampire said. “So try not to hurt yourself, I haven’t felt any physical pain in five hundred years and I don’t plan on resuming now.”  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Because I don’t want any of this more than you! I was find living by myself and frightening tourists before you barged in and _stole my pendant_.”  
“I need to go back to the hotel, Oikawa might be worried.”  
“Your friend? He will not. He forgot everything about me kidnapping you. For him, I’m just a guy you followed outside to talk with for a bit.” The vampire sighed. “You are from Japan, right?”

Iwaizumi nodded, and the vampire sighed even more.

“Alright. Then I guess I’ll come back to Japan with you. I have a phone call to make since I can’t just barge in another one’s territory. You wait here.”  
“Why the hell should I listen to you?!”  
“Maybe because I’m a dangerous creature who lived for several centuries and is very tired of your shit?”

That made sense, actually. More than he wanted it to.

“What’s your name?” he finally asked the vampire.  
“Kuroo”, he answered as he typed on a phone. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“I am-”  
“Iwaizumi Hajime”, Kuroo said, pushing the dial button  
“How come-”  
“Your identity papers”, Kuroo shrugged. “Hey Terushima my buddy how are you? … You’re being awfully rude, I haven’t called you in _years_. … Yeah well something I need to ask you. I’m king of in a tight spot right now and I’d need to come to Japan. I will not hunt on your territory of course, I already have what I need. … What happened? Well I’m bonded to a human. … Don’t mock me it was an accident. Don’t ask too many questions either. …So you’re okay? Thanks bud!”

Kuroo hang up and sighed.

“Iwaizumi you just fucked up my life”, he said.  
“No need for me you do that very well yourself”, Iwaizumi spat back, standing up.

Kuroo’s eyes stared at him, flashing red, and he shuddered. Why the hell was this vampire so attractive? Kuroo grinned and licked his teeth.

“You know you taste really good?”  
“Do I now?”  
“Yes”, Kuroo said, standing up and walking up to him, graceful and lethal. “You do. I want more of your delicious blood.”

Iwaizumi shuddered. He wanted to avert his eyes, but somehow he couldn’t. He _had_ to stare at Kuroo as he crawled up to him, something cat-like in the way he moved. He tried to get away when the vampire slid up his legs, lips brushing against his trousers – it was no use.

“But the wound on your neck already healed and it would look pretty suspicious now, wouldn’t it?”

Slim hands slid against the inner part of his thighs and he gasped, his eyes still fixed in Kuroo’s bloody red ones. He. Couldn’t. Move.

“But you know, the jugular isn’t the only big artery”, the vampire murmured sweetly, crawling up higher, hands resting on his hips now. “There’s this really big one in the inside of your thigh”, he whispered. “Isn’t it a lot more sensual?”

Kuroo nipped at his lower lip and suddenly he could breathe again, move again, when those eyes were no longer staring at him and Kuroo was no longer digging his claws into his soul. But now there was the fact that he had a pretty attractive guy in his lap and he wasn’t sure he could deal with that either. He gulped.

“What do you say, Hajime? You give me a bit of your blood”, Kuroo said sensually, lips trailing to his neck, “and I take care of this”, he added, a hand cupping his crotch and _shit how did it happen?_

He found himself nodding and Kuroo grinned – a large, beaming, toothy smile – before dropping to his knees and swiftly pulling his trousers down, letting them hang loosely around one of his ankles. His nose brushed against his skin, and then against the fabric of his strained boxers, and Iwaizumi gasped. This was not supposed to happen. Kuroo’s cold lips made contact with his skin, just at his groin, and suddenly there were teeth digging through his flesh with a spark of pain, but soon it turned to pleasure as the vampire lapped eagerly at the wound. Hell, Iwaizumi’s hands slid down to grip Kuroo’s hair and pull him closer and he could distinctively feel the vampire smiling against his skin, slowly draining him.

Then he pulled away, fingers gliding over the neat, clean wound that had stopped bleeding, and nudged his painfully hard cock. Iwaizumi let out a tiny moan but his head was so fuzzy he couldn’t focus on anything.

“However this does have another side”, Kuroo said with a grin, hooking his fingers under the hem of his boxers and pulling down until his cock sprung free, leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. Kuroo was staring at him once more, his eyes no longer red but honeyed and Iwaizumi shivered. This was not how his evening had been supposed to go. “If you give me your seed I’ll be able to mate”, Kuroo murmured. “And I will want you.” He slid up, nibbling on his ear. “And maybe I’ll put a child inside of you. It’s rare but it’s possible”, he murmured, his pupils blown wide – and Iwaizumi finally understood the vampire was deadly drunk. Probably the blood, it seemed logical that vampires would get drunk over blood. “How does it make you feel, the idea of carrying a dhampir? You would be mine forever…”

Gathering his strength and will, Iwaizumi violently pushed him away and sat up.

“You could have said that earlier”, he growled. “There will be no need for your help, I’ll be perfectly fine by myself.”

Slowly, he reached between his legs – he was throbbing painfully, aroused by the idea of a vampire giving him head and even Kuroo’s threat hadn’t been enough to make it go down – and started pumping slowly. Next to him, he saw and felt the vampire tense, fingers digging into the mattress, back taut and head thrown back.

“Yes”, he moaned loudly, and _hell_ this bond shit was serious, Kuroo was slowly rocking his hips in time with his hand. “Oh my God it’s been so long Hajime _keep doing that_.”

And well the sight was amazing and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but go on, pleasuring himself with fast strokes that would bring him to completion and he came quickly with a groan. Kuroo choked and started to sob loudly, rutting his hips against the mattress and it was obvious he was still hard and he looked so _desperate_.

“ _Please please please it’s been so long_ ”, he panted in a litany, crying and shaken by spasm as he palmed his crotch and hell it looked both extremely good and very painful. “I _can’t_ ”, the vampire cried out, collapsing on the mattress and sobbing loudly.  
“ _What the hell?”_ Iwaizumi asked, stepping away, and Kuroo turned to stare at him with murderous eyes.  
“I _can’t_ come if I haven’t had human sexual fluids one way or another”, he said before moaning. “ _Fuck_ just let me have you I _can’t_ not after more than five hundred years!”

Iwaizumi gasped. Five hundred years. That sure made a lot. And well Kuroo looked so pitiful and so miserable…

“Hajime _don’t be an ass_ ”, the vampire growled, humping the mattress.

And Iwaizumi snapped. Jumping on his feet, he pulled his pants up, buckled everything and let a “next time think before you propose things you can’t do” drop from his lips as he opened the door.

“ _Hajime!”_ Kuroo roared, and there was so much anger in his voice and so much pain… Hajime slammed the door, running downstairs.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? The night was cold and he breathed in deeply. Well, he didn’t know where he was. In a dark part of Paris – dramatic for the _ville-lumière_ – with a shady creature. Great. He started to walk away and suddenly leaned against a wall, sucking in a breath. This shitty vampire was doing _something_ and he didn’t know what but hell it was extremely pleasant. Probably trying to get himself off. He straightened his back, gritting his teeth. He had no need for such a bother in his life. His eyes fell on a steeple a few meters away and suddenly he had the urge to go there and he started to run – only to collapse with a scream of pain when he finally saw the cross.

Pain overtook pleasure and he found himself gasping on the floor. So the bond worked like that as well? Would he be unable to see the sunlight again? He slammed his hand on the floor and got up, gritting his teeth, before going back. Something was calling him twisting his insides in a strange way – he couldn’t go against this, he had to go back, he had to. He climbed upstairs and entered Kuroo’s room once more. The vampire was curled up in a ball on the mattress, sniffling.

“Why are you taking everything from me?” he murmured as Hajime entered the room.

Hajime sat by his side.

“You pushed me to do something that would hurt you, right?” he asked gently, fingers threading the vampire’s bedhead – which was kind of hilarious because a vampire? With a bedhead?

Kuroo nodded.

“It hurts so much, Hajime. Being unable to come. I thought now that I’m older I would be alright and you were there so I thought you’d help me. But you didn’t.”

Great, now Iwaizumi was the bad guy – he even felt guilty for leaving Kuroo like that.

“Tell me five hundred years is not the time you spent without getting laid.”

Kuroo averted his eyes.

“It is.”

Iwaizumi laid down beside him and pulled him in his embrace. Now he felt bad for this poor vampire.

“Does it have something to do with the guy on your pendant?”  
“How do you know?” Kuroo sniffled.  
“There were dates on it”, Iwaizumi said. “Was he your lover?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Bokuto was my first love. We were sixteen when we met, in Venice.” He smiled. “You should have seen him. He was a real prince, charming and gentle and lovely.”

Iwaizumi gently stroke his arm as he felt him start to shiver.

“What happened?”  
“He was poisoned”, Kuroo murmured. “Who could have wanted him evil? He was just so precious…” Tears were rolling down his cheeks. “So I got myself trapped in his shrine. I wanted to be with him forever.” He closed his eyes. “By the end of the ninth day, I was no longer human. I was this… monstrous thing. I escaped the mausoleum and went crazy. Later I heard a beast ravaged the city for a month, something foul and devilish. A killer who seduced its victims.” He laughed. “They said I was an incubus, a demon. They didn’t know vampires yet.” He turned around and grabbed Iwaizumi’s face. “They didn’t know _grieving_ vampires yet.”

There was a silence.

“I’m sorry.”  
“What does it change? Do you know why we exist?”

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Every vampire became one like me. Because they grieved so much for someone they actively searched death. They wanted to be with them forever. Some people die, of course. But others, like me… They turn. We turn to seek vengeance for our loved once. And once we’ve accomplished it, we disappear.”  
“You didn’t avenge Bokuto?”  
“I didn’t know who killed him. I still don’t know it. And they’re dead now. Don’t you understand? I’m condemned to live forever like this. I can’t be killed.”

Iwaizumi shivered, his fingers tracing idly patterns on Kuroo’s face, the pad of his middle finger grazing his fangs.

“And what if you fell in love once more? What if you did it all over again?”  
“There’s no way it could happen”, Kuroo murmured. “Either way, at least I’m no longer alone. Even if it’s for two years.”  
“Why don’t you meet with other vampires?”  
“We’re not that many. Well, we are. There are thousands of us, but they are ephemeral. They avenge their loved one and they die. And those who are like me… There are three of us”, he murmured. “And we all have our territory. We don’t… get along. I have Europe, and as you see I currently live in France. Terushima had Asia, and he lives in Japan. He lost his lover about three hundred years ago, a samurai named Daichi. And America has the pest that is Daishou. I don’t know who this guy lost, but they also took his mind.”

Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed over Kuroo’s lips, and the vampire nibbled the soft flesh.

“Was it true? What you said about… _mating_ me?”

Kuroo cocked his head.

“Did I say something like this? Man I was drunker than I thought, but your blood is so…” He inhaled deeply, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Us vampires can only reach orgasm if we’ve had sexual fluids from a human”, he said. “So blood doesn’t do the trick, it feeds us only. And often, we desire the human we took those fluids from.” His tongue darted, tasting Iwaizumi’s flesh and the young man shuddered. “And in some rare occasions, vampires will find a mate. A human sexually compatible with them. And this human will bear a child. A dhampir. Well that’s what I heard, still. I don’t know this for sure.”  
“This is creepy”, Iwaizumi simply said. “But if you want to, you can have me.”  
“Can I really?” Kuroo asked carefully.  
“Yes. I suppose it is your desire I feel and getting off by myself wasn’t that great so”, he shrugged. “We could try.”  
“You are one strange human, Hajime.”  
“Am I now?” Iwaizumi murmured.  
“I can feel how exhausted you are. Sleep with me today”, Kuroo said, gripping him tighter. “Once the sun is set, it’ll be our time.”  
“Will we go back to Japan?” Iwaizumi asked. “I want to go back.”  
“Terushima agreed”, Kuroo said, “but you’ll have to feed me.”  
“Will it always feel this good?”

Kuroo grinned, biting Iwaizumi’s lower lip.

“I can make you come just by drinking your blood”, he whispered sensually.  
“Now wouldn’t that kill my boner on the contrary?”  
“You’re stupid”, Kuroo groaned.

Iwaizumi chuckled.

“And you haven’t really grown up, Kuroo.”

 

When Iwaizumi woke up, he was sleeping against Kuroo and they were in a plane.

“Sorry it seems I drank quite a lot of your blood”, the vampire murmured. “You were out for a really long time I got worried.”  
“Who’s stupid now?” Iwaizumi mumbled. His hand instinctively darted up to clench around the pendent. Kuroo’s pendent. Around his neck. His fingers traced the outline of Bokuto’s face. He couldn’t understand what brought him to _want_ this pendent. Settling back against Kuroo’s shoulder, he listened as the vampire read something in a low voice.  
“What were you doing in Venice?” he finally asked.  
“My father was a merchant”, Kuroo answered. “I wanted to see the Occidental world so I went with him.”  
“You were probably beautiful in Japanese traditional clothes”, Iwaizumi muttered.  
“Of course I was.” The vampire smiled. “It’s nice to be able to talk about Bokuto.”  
“Please don’t get cheesy I have enough of Oikawa’s crap I don’t need yours as well.”  
“You know your friend had a really strange smell right?” Kuroo looked in the distance. “I went to get your things back and he wasn’t there anymore but there was his scent everywhere and let me tell you this guy’s not human.”  
“Oikawa? I wouldn’t be surprised if he was an alien”, Iwaizumi answered.

Kuroo laughed and soon, they arrived in Japan. When they got out of the airport, it was still night. Kuroo was about to call a taxi when a limousine stopped in front of them. He pushed Iwaizumi behind him, frowning as the door opened.

“Well well well if this isn’t my cute Tetsu-chan”, a guy with dyed blond hair said, stepping out of the car. “Come in with your little human pet.”  
“Long time not seen, Teru”, Kuroo greeted him. He motioned to Iwaizumi to climb in the car and followed immediately after.

The vampire called Terushima leaned back in his seat and a young man laid his head on his shoulder. He had silver-grey hair and gentle eyes, with a little mole, a slender figure and a dazed air. He was either drunk or drugged.

“Who’s that?” Kuroo asked.  
“Mmh? Oh, Suga-darling, why don’t you offer a drink to our guest?” Terushima cooed, and the young human nodded, crawling into Kuroo’s lap and offering his neck invitingly – and Iwaizumi could see numerous teeth marks there.  
“Thank you Teru, but I have what I need.”  
“Do you now?” Terushima said, quirking an eyebrow. “Bonding with a human. What an idiotic move. No offense to you, honey”, he added for Iwaizumi. “I wonder how he would felt if two vampires bonded with him?” he asked with a dangerous, devious smile.

Iwaizumi looked at Kuroo.

“I thought Daishou was the mad one?”  
“Believe me, Daishou is far worse than Teru”, Kuroo retorted. “Teru, picking in someone else’s plate isn’t polite”, he added.

Terushima was about to answer when suddenly, the car was flipped over in an atrocious sound. The door was ripped open and suddenly Iwaizumi found himself being pulled out of the car.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch my Iwa-chan”, a voice he knew all too well growled as slender but firm arms circles his waist. “He’s _mine_.”  
“Told you he wasn’t human”, Kuroo said as he extracted himself from the car. “What exactly are you?”  
“Suga-chan! Suga please answer me”, Terushima’s voice said, quivering. There was a strange sound and he resumed: “Here, drink.”

A second after, the vampire was pulling the bloodied human out of the car. Kuroo didn’t look back.

“And you criticize my bonding with Hajime”, he said. “Well, Oikawa? Could you please let go of this man?”  
“No”, Oikawa growled, and Hajime elbowed him in the stomach.  
“Assikawa what has gone through your head?” he started to growl, but then he saw Oikawa’s blood-red eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re a vampire too?”  
“Am not, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa answered. “I’m a dhampir.”  
“So they do exist”, Kuroo said, dumbfounded. “I thought it was a legend!”  
“I’m the only one alive as it is”, Oikawa answered. “Well maybe we’ll soon be two”, he added, staring at Terushima and Sugawara, his pupils wide. “This human is Terushima’s potential mate.”  
“And you? Who is your parent?”  
“He’s my son” a voice answered, “and you better not take his human toy away from him.”

Kuroo froze.

“Tell me this is a nightmare. I badly hit my head and this is a nightmare.”  
“It’s not, Kuroo”, Daishou said with a smile. “I’m just here to have my son back. Oikawa, it’s time you come back home.”  
“Please just a century more! I can’t go without Iwa-chan!”  
“I knew letting you grow with this human was a bad idea”, the vampire sighed. “Your mother can be very persuasive.”

Kuroo had stepped back and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Ready?” he murmured.

Iwaizumi nodded and they bolted out, letting all this mess behind them, only stopping once they were in front of Iwaizumi’s apartment.

“You have to let me enter”, Kuroo said at the door.  
“You can come in, Kuroo”, Iwaizumi said. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” he finally said.  
“Honestly, I have no fucking idea”, Kuroo answered as he stepped in. “But I’m hungry”, he added, trapping Iwaizumi against the wall.  
“Do you think now is the _perfect moment for a snack?!”_ Iwaizumi snapped back.  
“You’re tense, I’m just helping”, Kuroo retorted, sinking his teeth into Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi’s knees buckled and he had to grab Kuroo’s shoulder not to collapse, closing his eyes as pleasure slowly washed away the stress. He started to grin against Kuroo’s thigh pressed against his crotch, whining at the feeling.

“Give me a second”, Kuroo murmured, dropping to his knees and ripping away Iwaizumi’s pants and underwear. He immediately took him in his mouth, lapping eagerly at the beads of pre-cum and making him shiver with every swirl of his tongue, Iwaizumi’s fingers trapped in his hair. Effortlessly, he lifted the human and brought him to the bedroom. “I want you”, he murmured.

Iwaizumi was staring at him through lidded eyes, gasping a little and rolling his hips in his mouth.

“Want you too”, he said, before being silenced by Kuroo’s fingers thrusting in his mouth. When the vampire finally pulled away and started to press his fingers in, Iwaizumi was already a drooling mess, only moaning higher with each thrust of his fingers.  
“Been so long”, Kuroo murmured, taking off his clothes and settling between Iwaizumi’s thighs. “So damn long”, he moaned loudly, thrusting in slowly, making Iwaizumi shudder and clench around him. “Hajime”, he gasped, “Hajime you feel so good”, he moaned, thrusting in and out powerfully.  
“Tetsurou”, Iwaizumi answered, thrusting back, “I want you. I want you so much.”  
“ _Hajime_ ”, Kuroo called, biting his shoulder as he grinded harshly against his sweet spot.  
“What the fuck are you doing Tetsu?” Iwaizumi’s voice growled, and it sounded a bit different, annoyed perhaps, but not the moaning mess it had been. He opened his eyes.

Iwaizumi reached out and switch on the lamp, staring at him with an angry but mostly surprised expression. His night shirt was all crumpled up and his underwear soaked where Kuroo had been thrusting between his thighs.

A dream. It was all a dream.

“Hajime”, Kuroo moaned, palming his aching cock, “ _please_.”  
“What’s this about? Couldn’t you wake me up instead of jumping me like that in the middle of the night?” he growled.  
“I had a dream, Hajime”, Kuroo murmured in a hoarse voice and he distinctly saw Hajime shudder. “I was fucking you hard and you were liking it.”

A blush crept on Iwaizumi’s face but he led his hand on Kuroo’s cheek, nestling against him as he pushed his damped underwear down.

“Tell me more about it. You were saying really strange things in your sleep.”  
“This dream made no fucking sense”, Kuroo said with a chuckle, “but you were there and I was falling for you once more.” He pressed himself against Iwaizumi. “I was having you, thrusting into you”, he moaned, blushed and hid his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, “putting my baby into you.”

There was an embarrassing silence.

“…What?” Iwaizumi finally asked in a dumbfounded voice.  
“Sorry sorry it was really weird but _fuck_ you were so hot when I scared the shit out of you and…”  
“Kuroo please stop talking and just resume where your dream stopped”, Iwaizumi murmured. “I don’t think I want to know more about that dream, not when you were calling Daishou in your sleep.”  
“God please Hajime don’t talk about this guy”, Kuroo moaned.  
“I’m not”, Iwaizumi murmured, pecking his lips as he slowly parted his thighs around Kuroo’s hips to settle against him. “I’m still ready to go”, he added in a low voice and 

Kuroo’s heart thumped harder.

“Oh sweet ancestors I love you Hajime”, Kuroo moaned as he pushed in.

His lover grabbed his back with a gasp, groaning in his ear.

“Say it again.”  
“I love you”, Kuroo said.  
“ _Again._ ”  
“ _Hajime_ ”, Kuroo moaned, his hands clenching on his hips, “I love you.”

He gasped at the sound of Iwaizumi coming against him, clenching on him so tightly he shot his load earlier than he thought. Iwaizumi was panting hard in his arms.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still hope you liked it, it was fun to write! Don't hesitate to comment and talk to me either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.


End file.
